Influenza
by alphaangel
Summary: Grissom looks after Sara while she has 'flu. A bit of fluff, cos sometimes you need it! Please review.


**Influenza **

The alarm went off and for once Sara was not awake immediately. She just curled under the duvet and closed her eyes. She was shivering even under the duvet and for the first time since she had moved to Las Vegas, she considered turning off the air conditioning.

Gil gently kissed her shoulder. "Are you ok, honey? You look pale."

"I don't feel good."

"What's wrong?" He asked laying his cool hand on her forehead.

"My head hurts, my muscles ache, my throat is sore and I feel sick."

"You've got a temperature, sounds like you've got 'flu, it is going around at the moment."

"I don't want 'flu." She said miserably.

"I think you should stay home today."

"No. I'll be fine."

"You need to rest. And if you come in, it'll just spread around the lab."

"Ok, but I'm only doing this for the good of the lab!" She said rubbing her eyes.

"I'm going to get you another blanket, you're shivering."

He was back within seconds with Sara's favourite blanket from the back of the sofa, the one she cuddled up under when she was watching movies. He also had a glass of orange juice and some aspirin with him.

He placed the juice and the aspirin on the bedside table and spread the blanket over her. "Here." He said handing her the aspirin tablets to swallow followed by the juice.

"Do you want me to stay home with you?" Grissom asked, he knew she must be feeling rough because she agreed to stay home so easily and he didn't want to leave her alone like that.

"It's ok, I'll be fine." She replied secretly hoping that he would stay and take care of her, but she knew the lab needed him.

"Are you sure?"

"No, go on, the lab needs you, I'll be ok."

"Is there anything I can get you before I go?"

"No. I'll be ok."

"Is there anything you want me to pick up on my way home?"

"Maybe some 'flu medicine."

"Ok, sweet heart," he kissed her forehead, "I'll be home soon."

She sighed as she heard the front door click shut, wanting Gil to be in bed with her, holding her tightly. She cuddled down under the duvet and blanket and tried to go back to sleep knowing that the night would drag on if she didn't.

She woke up sometime later to pain. He skin felt like she was sunburnt, every inch of it was sore. She struggled out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom to find the aspirin. The bathroom cabinet failed her, so she continued on to search the kitchen. Eventually she gave up and picked up the phone to ring Gil.

"Grissom." He answered on the first ring, without even checking the caller ID.

"Hey Gil."

"Sara, are you alright? Do you need me to come home? Do you want me to get you something?"

"I'm ok." She croaked. "Where did you leave the aspirin?"

He checked his watch. "Sweetheart, you can't have anymore yet, it's only been two and a half hour since you had the last lot."

"Damn." She muttered, leaning weakly against the counter.

"You can have some more in an hour and a half. They're in the top drawer in my bed side cabinet."

"Ok." She said, pouring herself a glass of water and going back into their bedroom.

"I'm going to leave early tonight, I'll be back with you as soon as possible, sweetheart."

"Thanks, Gil. I love you."

"I love you too, Sara, I'll see you soon."

She woke from a confusing sleep to someone gently placing a hand on her forehead, strange and vivid dreams had plagued her while she slept preventing her getting any restful sleep. "Hey." She said in a hoarse, croaky voice, smiling at him.

"Hi, sweetheart. How are you feeling?"

She considered her answer for a while. "I think terrible would be an understatement."

"You still have a temperature. Here." He said holding out a tablet and a glass of water. "It's the 'flu stuff you wanted."

"Thanks."

"I also got you some cough medicine and some sore throat sweets. Have you eaten anything today?"

"No, I'm not hungry."

"You should eat something. How about a piece of toast?"

"No. I feel sick and my throat hurts too much to swallow."

"Oh sweetheart, you're really not feeling good are you?"

Sara shook her head. "I don't want flu." She said sadly.

"How about we get you dosed up on all of these," he gestured the medicines that he had bought, "then I get you some ice cream and we watch a DVD in bed."

She looked at him, her eyes filling with tears because he was being so sweet, sickness always made her emotional. She nodded.

He handed her an ibuprofen tablet and disappeared for a moment, reappearing with a bowl filled with Sara's favourite ice cream.

"What do you want to watch?" He asked after handing the bowl to her.

"I don't mind. Something nice."

He picked a DVD and put in the DVD player without telling her what it was.

He stripped off to just his underwear so that he could get into bed with her. He put his arms around her so she was leaning against his chest with her head resting on his shoulder. He pressed play as she cuddled into him.

"Dirty Dancing?" She asked in a surprised voice, he normally hated watching romantic films but it was one of her secret favourites.

"I think that comes in the nice category, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, but you hate this film." She said, wiping away the ice cream that she had dripped on Gil's arm as she held the spoon in mid air.

"But you love it."

"I love you more."

Gil kissed her head. "I love you too." He whispered as the film started.

**Please review because I don't write fluff very often.**


End file.
